digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Leomon (Tamers)
Leomon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise. Courageous and noble and a firm believer that every living being has their own destiny to live out, Leomon is a master of the secret styles of martial arts. From his fist, he can summon a powerful flaming projectile known as the Fist of the Beast King. Some fans note wryly that the various versions of Leomon throughout the series have a tendency to be killed off with surprising regularity. Name origin Leomon's name comes from the words "Leo", which is latin for "lion", and "mon", short for monster. Digivolution * Fresh - Punimon * In-Training - Tsunomon * Rookie - Elecmon * Champion - Leomon * Ultimate - GrappLeomon, IceLeomon * Mega - SaberLeomon, Regulumon In the card game, he could digivolve from Gazimon, Leormon, & Salamon Special Evolution On one occasion, Devimon had infused Leomon with Ten Black Gears for him to become a darker version of himself called "BlackLeomon." Whether this is a true Digimon is unknown since there was no card of it. Outside of that: * DNA Digivolutuon (Ultimate): Dolphmon + Leomon = Divermon * DNA Digivolution (Ultimate): Apemon + Leomon = Silphymon Abilities Attacks * Fist of the Beast-King (Juu Hou Ken): He shoots fire from his fist that is shaped like a lion's head. * Beast Sword (Lion King Sword): He uses the sword that he carried on the back of his waist. Appearances Digimon Adventure Leomon was one of the first good Digimon that the DigiDestined met on File Island - but not under better conditions. Leomon was infected with a Black Gear by Devimon, having Leomon attack the DigiDestined against his will. He was briefly freed from Devimon's control to save Tai and Agumon by fighting Devimon. But he was soon infected with another Black Gear and was under Devimon's control once more. He was finally freed by the children and aided them in the final battle with Devimon and the building of a raft the kids needed to get to the continent of Server. While the DigiDestined tried to save their world from Myotismon, the Dark Masters took over the Digital World. Leomon was among those who tried to fight back. But as it turned out, Leomon's exposure to the Digivices' light gave him the power to Digivolve to SaberLeomon. He came to the aid of Joe and Mimi when MetalEtemon was after them. During the battle, he was struck down by MetalEtemon's Dark Spirits DX, though he managed to use the last of his strength to destroy MetalEtemon. As he died, Leomon made his peace with his arch-nemesis, Ogremon and now awaits to be reborn at Primary Village. Digimon 02 A Leomon was among the Digimon shown during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers Leomon is the Digimon partner of Jeri Katou. Before Bio-Emerging to the Real World, Leomon only knew of endless conflict. At first, he was a bit frightened by Jeri's glomping and insistence that he's her partner. But he grew to care for her, becoming Jeri's partner for real after his near-death experience with Zhuqiaomon. Despite Jeri's doubts of being worthy enough to be his Tamer, Leomon had much confidence in her. But things went downhill during the fierce battle with Beelzemon, as Leomon seized his arm to stop him from killing Kyubimon. Leomon informed the ranting Beelzemon that to simply have power did not make him strong – but Beelzemon retaliated by impaling Leomon through the chest with his claws. Leomon died and Beelzemon absorbed his data, with the aftermath being Jeri's depression that made her an ideal subject for the D-Reaper's research. But Jeri eventually overcame her sadness and remembering Leomon's words gave her the confidence to stand up to the D-Reaper. With the exceptions of Angemon's near-death in Adventure and Wormmon's death (then later rebirth) in 02, this is the only occasion a DigiDestined's partner dies. V-Tamer Leo the Leomon worked for Lord Holy Angemon at his castle. Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru fought his Kuwagamon and defeated it. During Neo Saiba's invasion upon Lord Holy Angemon's castle, Leo killed Boltmon and engaged VenomMyotismon in battle as IceLeomon. Digimon X-Evolution Leomon was a Digimon who fought Dorumon in the 'old' Digital World. Explaining that he was beyond the help of the X-Antibody, Leomon requested Dorumon to live in his place, in the 'new' Digital World Yggdrasil had created for the sake of their kind's future. Then he died, saying how sorry he was for Dorumon to be alone. Digimon Story Leomon evolves from Bearmon, and can evolve further into Monzaemon depending on its stats. Video Games Digimon World (PlayStation) Leomon is one of the Digimon you encounter on File Island whom you have to fight. If you defeat him, he will join File City. Digimon World 2 (Playstation) Leomon is one of the first Digimon you encounter, as he is present in the first mission of the game. You can also capture and train a Leomon. Digimon World 3 (Playstation) Leomon works at the local gym near Asuka City. Digimon World 4 (Playstation 2) Leomon is the Digimon you are assigned to save in your first mission. Digital Card Battle (Playstation) You can collect a Leomon card in the game. Category:Champion Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Fictional lions pt:Leomon